Decyzja o odejściu cz.2
Illness of Souls 670px Opening zaispirowany openingiem z "Danganronpa Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei: The Animation" Opening 1 Deszczowy dzień. W oddali pojawia się szkoła, do której zbliż się kamera. Po chwili widać jak z za okna wstaję osoba z zaszklonymi żółtymi oczyma. Pojawia się napis "Illness of Souls". Zrzut ekranu na spadającą fiolkę. Pojawia się zdjęcie Laury, które zaczyna wirować i znika. Następnie ukazały się zdjęcia Don'a i Steave'a odwróconych do siebie tyłem. Zdjęcie oddala się i znika. Po nich pojawiają się zdjęcia Dr. Jones'a z fiolkami i Prof. Frous'a przy tablicy. Zdjęcia rozpływają się. Następnie unoszą się fotografie Cleere z kijem i Sashy. Następne pojawiają się zdjęcia przygnębionych Ann i Ateny, które patrzą się w dół. Po nich pojawiają się zdjęcia Tysona i tajemniczej postaci. Po tym przewija się kilka scen z serialu. Dyrektor Monn uderzająca ręką o stół, Cleere, która próbuje obudzić nieprzytomną Laure, Atena, która kurczowo odsuwa się od Pielęgniarki Clark, Ann i Sasha w kuchni nocą, zgraja zarażonych, którzy wyważają drzwi, Laura, która atakuje kogoś, Dr. Jones na lekcji. Po tych klipach pojawiają się zdjęcia zaniepokojonej Dyrektor Monn, która patrzy przez ramię i uśmiechnięta Pielęgniarka Clark ze strzykawką z żółtymi oczyma zarażonej osoby. Pojawia się szkolna brama, na której ktoś oparł rękę. Po chwili gwałtownie ręka znika. Pojawiają się zdjęcia zarażonych osób. Zrzuty ekranu na Salę Chemiczną, pokoje uczniów, kuchnię, aulę i Pokój Nauczycielski i dach. Klip, jak Laura i inni nie zakażeni uczniowie siedzą na kółku w Sali Chemicznej i śmieją się. Wszystko zaczernia się i z budynku wybiega Laura. Po czym pojawiają się zdjęcia Ann, Sashy, Don'a, Steave'a, Ateny, Tysona, Dyrektor Monn, Dr. Jones'a, Prof. Frousa, Cleere i Pielęgniarki Clark ze świecą. Brama szkoły zamyka się i nastaje ciemność. Gabinet Pielęgniarski Pielęgniarka Clark: ... i mat! Don: Zatem uzgodnione? Pielęgniarka Clark: Dziwi mnie jedno... Don: Mianowicie? Pielęgniarka Clark: Dziwi mnie twoja dziwna postawa... Don: W jakim sensie? Pielęgniarka Clark: Laura odrzuciła cię. Sam się w sumie do tego przyczyniłeś, ale zastanawia mnie jedna malutka rzecz... czy ty aby nie wariujesz? Don: Wariuje? Don pytająco zmarszczył brwi. Pielęgniarka Clark: Stawiasz wszystko na jedną kartę... wiesz, że czeka cię WIELKA kara jeżeli czasem nie uda ci się dobić Laury, prawda? Don: Nie ma ryzyka, nie ma zabawy... Pielęgniarka Clark: Ironia losu... czy właśnie nie dziwne jest to, ze twoi przyjaciele ze mną walczą... a ty... Pielęgniarka Clark złapała oddech. Pielęgniarka Clark: ...a ty sam wydajesz mi rozkaz by dobić drugą żyjącą osobę... Don: Czy nie jest Ci to czasem na rękę Clark? Pielęgniarka Clark: Jest. Nigdy nie narzekałam. Don: Więc niech tak zostanie. Laura ma zniknąć, ja ucieknę z tej szkoły i niech nasze ścieżki nigdy się już więcej nie krzyżują. Don uścisnął Pielęgniarce Clark dłoń. Pielęgniarka Clark: Też mam taką nadzieje... Don wyszedł. Pielęgniarka Clark powstrzymywała się by nie wybuchnąć ze śmiechu. Pielęgniarka Clark: Szkoda tylko, że to niemożliwe mój malutki żołnieżyku.'' Pracownia Chemiczna Dr Jones zaciągnął do Pracowni Chemicznej Steve'a, Laurę, Cleere i Tysona. Dr Jones: Cieszę się, że was tutaj wreszcie widzę... Cleere: A to dlaczego? Dr Jones: Sprawa jak wiecie nie jest łatwa... Dr Jones wskazał na tablicę z wyrysowanym planem. Dr Jones: Otóż mamy pewną hipotezę... Laura,pozwolisz? Laura weszła na podwyższenie. Laura: Jak już zapewnie wiecie, Don już raz nas zdradził. Steave: Pfff... i co z tego? Laura: Pozbył się Chloe, tylko dlatego, że wiedziała coś, czego nie wiedzieliśmy my... teraz prawdopodobnie Don zrobi to samo. Tyson: C-co?! Cleere: Dlaczego tak sądzisz? Cleere założyła ręce. Laura: Don planuje ucieczkę... niestety planuje ją z zupełnie złej strony. On naprawdę nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego co zrobił zawiązując coś w rodzaju paktu z Pielęgniarką Clark... Steave: Czekaj... czy ty sugerujesz, że ten idiota znowu chcę się kogoś pozbyć? Laura: Tak. Steave: A mianowicie kogo? Laura: Prawdopodobnie mnie... Cleere wstała. Cleere: Co?! Laura: To w sumie jest łatwe do odgadnięcia... Dr Jones: W każdym razie musimy coś zrobić... Don już do końca zwariował więc... nie wiem czego można się po nim naprawdę spodziewać... Laura: Tak... Don sam nie jest łatwym celem... z Pielęgniarką Clark mogą stanowić naprawdę niebezpieczny duet. Dr Jones: Jak ci się wydaje? Kiedy zaatakuje. Laura: Nie wiem... najpewniej w nocy... Pokój 53 Noc mijała nadzwyczaj spokojnie. Dochodziła właśnie północ, a dotychczas nic się nie wydarzyło. Don również nie wrócił do swojego pokoju. Cleere: Dziwne... może się nie zjawi? Laura zawiązała włosy w kucyk. Laura: Zjawi się... Don'owi brakuje jedynie jednego. Cierpliwości. Cleere: Serio myślisz, że to zrobi? Cleere spuściła głowę. Cleere: Kto by pomyślał, że Don jest do tego zdolny... Laura: W sumie? Cleere: Powiedz, kochasz go? Laura: Kochałam. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Laura i Cleere zerwały się na równe nogi. Cleere: Myślisz, że to on? Laura: Nie... Cleere: Co?! Cleere spojrzała na Laurę. Ta spoglądała w stronę okna. Laura: On czeka na mnie na drzewie. Cleere: Jak... Cleere podeszła bliżej okna. Cleere: Jest! Don z za okna machał do dziewczyn. Trzymał w jednej ręce bambusową rurkę, by wystrzelić w Laurę rutkę, która miała ją zranić i odebrać duszę. Laura: Uważaj!!! Laura podbiegła do Cleere i przewróciła ją. Nad ich głowmi przeleciała rzutka. Cleere: Co to jest?! Laura: Zaczynamy zabawę... Laura wzięła książkę i odwróciła uwagę Don'a, by dziewczyny mogły uciec z pokoju. Cleere: O jakiej ty zabawie mówisz?! Lecąca książka wybiła szybę. Don odskoczył i zniknął z pola widzenia dziewczyn. Laura: Słuchaj...nie mogę cię dłużej narażać... biegnij schowaj się do Steave'a, a ja już sobie z Don'em poradzę... Cleere westchnęła. Cleere: I tak zrobisz co chcesz. Dobrze... Cleere i Laura rozdzieliły się. Pokój 54 Cleere weszła do pokoju Steave'a. Steave: A ty so tu robisz? Nie powinnaś być z Laurą... Cleere: Ehh... znasz ją. Wiesz, że ona woli załatwić swoje sprawy sama. Steave: Tak, ale może by zaczęła polegać na przyjaciołach! Cleere: Nie łudźmy się... Steave: W sumie racja... Steave chwycił za gitarę. Steave: Nie wiem... chcesz posłuchać jak gram... albo coś? Cleere: Ty grasz? Steave: Taaa... taki stary trik... Steave wstał i założył Cleere słuchawki na uszy. Stave: A teraz daj się ponieść... Steave sam założył słuchawki i zaczął grać. O dziwo jego muzyka była spokojna. Zupełnie odmienna od Steave'a, którego mogli widzieć na co dzień. Cleere słuchała z zamkniętymi oczyma. W pewnym momencie Steave przestał grać kiedy Cleere tworzyła oczy Steave siedział tuż obok niej. Trzymał rękę tuż obok ręki Cleere. Cleere: Steave... Steave chwycił i złapał dłoń Cleere. Uniósł ją i ucołował jej dłoń. Steave: Poczekaj... Steave odstawił gitarę i chwycił ją za bok. Steave: Pozwolisz... Steave przysunął się do Cleere. Ucałował są w policzek, aż w końcu skradł jej pocałunek. Steave: Podobało się? Cleere: Co? Cleere odsunęła się od niego. Cleere: Pytasz czy mi się podobało?! Steave: No... Cleere: Weź spadaj dzieciaku! Cleere założyła ręce i odwróciła się od Steave'a. Steave: Trudno... twoja strata. Cleere: Wątpię... Steave: No nie drocz się! Cleere: A uderzyć ię w tą buźkę pedalską?! Steave: Pff... Cleere i Steave już więcej nie zamierzali się do siebie odzywać. Korytarz Laura powoli przemierzała korytarz. Szła powoli i była naprawę czujna. Wiedziała bowiem, że Don lub Pielęgniarka Clark mogą się czyhać za każdym rogiem. Laura: Jaki wykonacie krok? Laura podeszła do schodów. Chwyciła poręcz i odwróciła się. Laura: Hmm? Laura spostrzegła, że drzwi do jednego z pokoi były uchylone. Laura: Co... Laura podeszła do drzwi bardzo powoli. Laura: Clark... Laura zajrzała do pokoju. W centralnym punkcie stała Pielęgniarka Clark. Laura:'Ooo... ''Pielęgniarka Clark zatkała Laurze usta swoją dłonią. '''Pielęgniarka Clark: Wstrzymaj się z powitaniami... Don jest gdzieś w pobliżu i będzie chciał cię dopaść... Laura ściągnęła dłoń Pielęgniarki Clark. Laura: Dlaczego mi pomagasz? Pielęgniarka Clark: Dlaszego? Laura: No... Pielęgniarka Clark: Ponieważ... może ja chcę cię dopaść w wielkim finale? Laura: Wielkim finale? Pielęgniarka Clark parsknęła ze śmiechu. Pielęgniarka Clark: Chyba nie myślisz, że to wielki finał, prawda? Don nie jest zawarty w moim planie... też nie dam mu tej przyjemności... Laura: W co grasz... w co ty znowu pogrywasz?! Pielęgniarka Clark: Uważaj i nie daj się zranić. Don tylko na to czeka! Laura: Dobrze o tym wiem... już mnie zaatakował. Pielęgniarka Clark: Naprawdę? Jest taki nudny... Laura: Nudny? Pielęgniarka Clark: Tak... miał zaatakować nad ranem. Laura: Więc dlaczego tutaj czekasz? Pielęgniarka Clark: Jak mówiłam... jest naprawdę nudny. Pielęgniarka podeszła do drzwi. Pielęgniarka Clark: Proszę... nie daj się dopaść... Laura uśmiechnęła się. Laura: Postaram się... Gabinet Dyrektorski Było koło północy. Dyrektor Monn pakowała swoje ostatnie rzeczy jakie miała do zabrania. Dyrektor Monn: Mimo tego wszystkiego... Dyrektor Monn westchnęła. Dyrektor Monn: ... spędziłam tu dobre chwilę. Dyrektor Monn zamknęła walizkę. Chwyciła jakieś stare rodzinne zdjęcie. Dyrektor Monn: Naprawdę robiłam co mogłam, ale... Dyrektor Monn przycisnęła zdjęcie do piersi. Dyrektor Monn: Gdybyście tylko przy mnie byli. Dyrektor Monn odwróciła się w stronę okna. Dyrektor Monn: Zostawiłam was dla kariery... Dyrektor Monn westchnęła. Dyrektor Monn: ... a teraz się właśnie kończy. Dyrektor Monn odwróciła się. Przestraszyła się, że do jej gabinetu właśnie wchodził Dr Jones. Dyrektor Monn: Doktorze... Dr Jones uspokoił Dyrektor Monn. Dr Jones: Spokojnie... chcę tylko powiedzieć, żeby do rana nie wychodziła stąd pani. Dyrektor Monn: A to dlaczego? Dr Jones: Bo... może być nieprzyjemnie. Dyrektor Monn spuściła głowę. Dyrektor Monn: A... Dyrektor Monn schowała zdjęcie do torebki. Dyrektor Monn: Rozumiem... kto teraz jest zagrożony? Dr Jones: Laura... ktoś się na nią uwziął... Dyrektor Monn: Ahh... W tym momencie Dr Jones miał wyjść. Dyrektor Monn: Doktorze! Dr Jones: Słucham? Dyrektor Monn: Postanowiłam, że będzie pan nowym dyrektorem... Dr Jones zdziwił się. Dr Jones: Ale... Dyrektor Monn: Żadnych "ale". Decyzja została ostatecznie podjęta. Dr Jones: Dobrze... Dr Jones wyszedł z gabinetu. Dyrektor Monn: Oby sobie poradzili... Stołówka Laura weszła do stołówki. Paliły się w niej tylko niektóre lampy, przez co cały pokój wydawał się być mroczniejszy ni był naprawdę. Laura powoli przemierzała przestrzeń między stołami. Laura: Hmm? Laura podeszła do miejsca, w którym powinno się odbierać jedzenie. Laura: Coś tu ni gra... Laura dotknęła blatu. Laura: Jest ciepły? Ktoś tu siedział? Z za filaru wyszedł Don. Don: No brawo... jednak nic ci nie jest w stanie umknąć, co? Laura: Ooo! Laura gwałtownie odwróciła się. Don: Czy mnie czasem nie chcesz uściskać? Laura: Nie mam takiego zamiaru. Don: No proszę... Don powoli zaczął się zbliżać do Laury. Don: Przecież jesteśmy dla siebie pisani! Don był coraz bliżej Laury. Laura: Przecież wiem co planujesz... Don: Naprawdę? Laura: To w sumie było oczywiste. Jesteś niebezpieczny. Don roześmiał się. Don: Niebezpieczny? Laura: Albo zdesperowany. Don: Już prędzej. Don podbiegł do Laury i przyparł ją do muru. Don: Moja zemsta będzie słodka! Laura: Przemawia tobą desperacja! Don: Dziwisz się?! Każdy chcę stąd uciec! Łącznie z tobą! Laura: Może... Laura próbowała się szamotać. Don: Chcesz znowu uciec? Laura: Takie życie. Don: A może chcesz stracić duszę? Laura: A może ty chcesz stracić przytomność? Don: Hę? Laura jakby bez uczucia wbiła igłę wolną ręką z lekarstwem. Don odskoczył. Don: Aaa! Don wyjął igłę. Don: Co ty mi zrobiłaś?! Laura odkaszlnęła. Laura: Jest odkażona... nie zarazisz się, ale obudzisz się za tydzień. Don zaczął mdleć. Don: Ty... Don oparł się ledwo przytomny o stół. Don: Chciałem cię mieć tylko dla siebie... Don zemdlał. Dach Pielęgniarka Clark cały czas obserwowała rozwój zdarzeń w stołówce przez lornetkę. Pielęgniarka Clark: Brawo... przechodzisz do finałowej rundy Lauro... Pielęgniarka Clark uśmiechnęła się. Pielęgniarka Clark: Hihi! <3 Po chwili Pielęgniarka Clark i Dr Jones stali naprzeciwko siebie. Pielęgniarka Clark: Więc taki masz plan? Jakież to dziecinne! Dr Jones: Słucham? Pielęgniarka Clark: Stajesz się znowu nudny... zy znowu chcesz być nominowany przeze mnie do odejścia? Dr Jones: Pamiętaj, że w każdej grze jest joker. Pielęgniarka Clark: I ktoś może mieć wszystkie asy w dłoni! <3 Dr Jones: A ty je masz? Pielęgniarka Clark: Może...:3 Dr Jones: Wygrasz... Pielęgniarka Clark: Może... Dr Jones: Jesteś tego pewna? Pielęgniarka Clark: Prawie. Tylko jedna osoba może mnie pokonać. Dr Jones: Laura, tak? Pielęgniarka Clark: Dokładnie! Jesteś słodki jak myślisz! :* Dr Jones: A ty byłaś słodka jak byłaś sobą. Pielęgniarka Clark: Sobą? Ty nie znałeś prawdziwej Pielęgniarki Clark! Dr Jones: Słucham? Pielęgniarka Clark: Wiedziałeś, że stara Pielęgniarka Clark chciała popełnić samobójstwo? Dr Jones skamieniał. Pielęgniarka Clark: Ehh... pomyśl o tym trochę. Pielęgniarka Clark odeszła. Brama Wjazdowa Ranek. Dyrektor Monn zmierzała do wyjścia. Dyrektor Monn: Żegnajcie... Dyrektor Monn wyszła z ośrodka. W aucie Dyrektor Monn usiadła na miejscu pasażera. Szofer: Więc gdzie jedziemy? Dyrektor Monn: Jak najdalej stąd... I w tym momencie auto odjechało jak najdalej od tej zarażonej szkoły i po tym słuch o Dyrektor Monn zaginął. Czy jednak na zawsze? KONIEC WĄTKA DRUGIEGO!!! GRATULUJE WYTRWAŁOŚCI!!! WĄTEK TRZECI JUŻ WKRÓTCE! Kategoria:Odcinki Illness of Souls